Their little secret
by Leylani-sama
Summary: Hum... Comment résumer ça... Bon. Alice et Raven sont seuls, Alice a besoin d'un serviteur, Raven découvre des choses, et tout part en vrille! Comme d'habitude... Raven/Alice! Read and review, please!


Je me demande si quelqu'un lira ceci... Enfin. Je poste cette fiction parce qu'il n'y a VRAIMENT pas assez sur ce couple dans le côté français. Et j'adore ce couple! Bien sûr, le fait qu'il n'y ait pratiquement aucune fiction sur eux en français veut peut-être dire que les français n'en veulent pas, mais je tente ma chance! Je ne peux tout de même pas être la seule à aimer ce magnifique couple, pas vrai? (pas vrai?) Enfin, j'espère que ça vous divertira.

Disclaimer: Si ça m'appartenait, je ne serait pas en train d'écrire ça, pas vrai? (j'ai dis ''pas vrai?'' une fois de trop, pas vrai?)

Couple: Raven/GilXAlice. Ouais. Non. Yay!

Dirty secret

- Grrrmmmbbbllll…

- Tais-toi, stupide lapin.

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires, Tête d'algues ! Où est encore partit Oz ?

- Il est allé en ville avec son oncle et sa sœur.

- Grrrmmmllllbbb… C'est mon serviteur ! Comment ose-t-il agir ainsi ?

- Mon maître fait ce qu'il veut et n'a certainement pas besoin de la permission de quelqu'un comme toi, dit Raven.

Alice cessa subitement de grommeler et le fixa. Lentement, un sourire railleur étira ses lèvres.

- Dis-moi… tu es le serviteur d'Oz, n'est-ce pas ?

Raven la regarda acvec circonspection, mais hocha tout de même la tête.

- Oz, lui, est mon serviteur… Donc, tu es mon serviteur par procuration !

Il resta un moment interdit, puis :

- Quoi ? Comme si j'allais te servir !

- Quelle image plaisante. Mais si tu ne m'obéis pas, je dirai à Oz ce que tu fais tout seul la nuit…

Tétanisé, Gilbert se figea. Elle… savait ?

NNOOOOOONNN ! Sa vie était finie !

Appuyé contre le mur, il commença à déprimer à grand renfort d'aura dépressive et des champignons lui poussèrent sur la tête.

- Dois-je conclure que cela ne te dérange pas qu'Oz soit au courant ?

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Si… si Oz… S'il était au courant… Il le raconterait à tout le monde, et plus il n'oserait sortir ! Il n'imaginait même pas les remarques de Break !

Tout ! Tout, sauf cette humiliation !

Elle commençait à s'éloigner.

- A… Attend ! Je… J'accepte.

Elle le regarda, et eu un sourire supérieur.

- Évidemment que tu acceptes. En fait, tu n'as jamais eu le choix.

Il serra les dents.

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil, se déchaussa et leva un pied.

- Masse-moi les pieds.

Il ne bougea pas.

- Plus vite, esclave.

- Tu… Tu ne t'imagines tout de même pas que je vais…

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- …..Très bien.

Et il le fit. Il lui prit doucement les pieds et les massa tandis qu'elle se renfonçait dans son fauteuil en soupirant d'aise.

« Elle a de petits pieds » remarqua-t-il distraitement.

Il continua de la masser jusqu'à ce qu'à un moment il ne sentit plus aucune tensiondans la jambe. Il leva les yeux et la vit endormie, complètement avachie sur le dossier.

Elle avait l'air… calme.

Étrange.

Curieux, il se pencha davantage pour observer ce visage d'ordinaire si expressif et plein de vie maintenant posé et détendu. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de la regarder de si près.

Il remarqua la longueur de ses cils, le grain parfait de sa peau blanche, la couleur rouge de ses lèvres en cœur, le brillant de ses cheveux soyeux, la courbe gracile de son cou… Elle était… belle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Tête d'algues ?

Il sursauta, se lança brusquement vers l'arrière alors que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Alice, et atterrit brutalement par terre.

- Ne… ne surprend pas le gens comme ça, stupide lapin !

- Eh ! C'est toi qui m'as réveillée en me regardant comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, penché autant ?

En l'espace d'une seconde, Gilbert vira à l'écarlate et ses oreilles se mirent à fumer.

- Je… Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Tu m'as réveillée, et c'est sur mon visage que tu étais penché. Alors oui, ça me regarde. Crache le morceau.

- Je … regardais.

- Tu… regardais quoi ?

- Rien !

Elle soupira.

- Je vais donc devoir déduire que c'est mon visage que tu observais.

Avec un sourire narquois, elle se leva et se rapprocha.

- Qu… qu'est-ce que tu fais, stupide lapin ?

- Je te laisse regarder de plus près.

Sur ce, elle s'agenouilla devant lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour avoir un appui, et mit son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de Raven.

- Tu vois assez bien ?

Les yeux écarquillés, il avala difficilement sa salive. Son regard, fuyant, était comme attiré par le visage d'Alice et, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il s'était fixé sur ses lèvres rouges. Lorsque celle-ci le remarqua, elle haussa un sourcil tandis que sa bouche s'étirait, amusée.

- Oooooooohhhh…

Soudainement, elle colla sa bouche contre celle de Raven. Celui-ci se figea, avant que ses yeux ne se ferment doucement. Ses bras se levèrent et se posèrent dans le dos de la jeune fille, la collant contre lui. Celle-ci fut un peu surprise, mais eu finalement un petit rire sur ses lèvres et se colla encore contre son torse. Ils basculèrent sur le sol sans cesser de s'embrasser.

A la fin, ils étaient étendus sur le planché, collés l'un contre l'autre. Raven était rouge et arborait une moue gênée, mais on pouvait voir la joie dans ses yeux, tandis qu'Alice souriait franchement.

- Au fait, Raven, qu'est-ce que tu fais, tout seul la nuit ?

Bon. Je l'avoue, la fin n'est pas du tout surprenante, elle est même totalement clichée, mais je m'en fiche! Na!

Parmi mes couples préférés de PH se trouvent celui-ci, bien sûr, mais aussi le Break/Alice, le Break/Raven, et... le Oz/Alice. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Laissez-moi quand même un commentaire, s'il-vous-plaît, même juste pour donner votre avis sur le couple.

Leylani-sama


End file.
